


You've got time

by mrsmikaellson



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmikaellson/pseuds/mrsmikaellson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Mystic Falls Gang tries to come up with a plan to get Damon back from the dead, a spell goes wrong and instead of getting Damon back, Caroline and Katherine somehow find themselves a thousand years in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 updated

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys and gals and welcome to my first fan fiction! I gotta tell you, english is not my first language but I’ll try my best with it!  
> Just some notes to understand the plot of my story:  
> \- Baby Plot never happened but Klaus is still in NOLA  
> \- 5x11 did happen ;)  
> \- vampires can be in mystic falls, because I clearly forgot that in the show they couldn’t cross the city line 
> 
> Enough talking let’s get on with the show! Enjoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry everybody for taking so long to update but it just didn't feel right to write this fanfiction, but I found a solution to my problem! It was that I couldn't handle having klaroline, kalijah and stebekah in this story all at once, it just seemed too much to me! So I decided to take out stebekah but leave klaroline and kalijah since those are my main ships (especially klaroline my otp) but I also didn't know how to give Stefan's character justice. I just left him out so it wouldn't be too ooc if I did write in his pov or whatever!
> 
> Basically this chapter is just a newer version of the old chapter. You don't have to read it again since there aren't many changes at all, I just left out Sefan and added a few new sentences here and there!
> 
> I am sorry for anybody that read this story because of stebekah but maybe later in this story that will change (when they're back in the future?! Maybe, who knows...) I'm not promising anything!
> 
> I also forgot to mention that I haven't watched all of season 5 of tvd, I only watched until episode 18 or so, so any mistakes about the plot I'm very sorry about!
> 
> Also a very special thank you to everybody who bookmarked, left kudos, commented and looked at this!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or any of their characters because if I did Klaroline would so happen and that thing with moon moon would have never happened.

"Come on Caroline, don't be so stubborn! I know Damon isn't your favorite person after everything that happened between you two but think about how Elena feels now! She's probably crying because the love of her life died! How would you feel if something like that would have happened to Tyler?"

"Woah there! First of all, Tyler and I broke up because of his stupid revenge and he can rot in hell for all I care after everything he put me through and second, who said I'm not trying to help? But after everything that has happened I just need some time for myself too, you know? Not everything is always about Elena Gilbert! Other people have problems too!"

Caroline knew she didn't really mean to say that about Elena but she did need some time just for herself to think about everything that's been going on. Life didn't give anybody a break now and she desperately needed it. She couldn't just jump every time something was happening.

She felt guilty about, well at least sometimes, all the crap Elena's been through the last years but she wasn't the only one that had to suffer. Caroline had a lot to deal with too.

She became a vampire, which oddly enough she liked though, her father tortured her and later died, her boyfriend took off with the she-wolf after he told her he wanted revenge for what Klaus did to him and on top of all that there was a certain hybrid with irresistible dimples she couldn't get out of her head. Their one time in the woods was everything she ever imagined it to be. Not that she ever thought about having sex with him before it happened but he did have a certain appeal to him. British, dimpled and just sexy as hell… Just thinking about their time in the woods made her body tingle in all the right places. His hands wandering over her sides made her shiver with want… NO Caroline! Get your head out of the gutter.

"Ugh I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, Bonnie." Caroline said.

"No, you're right Caroline, I understand but we all have things to deal with and we will handle everything one step at a time but how about we deal with our biggest dilemma first? Getting Damon back might just be what we need." Bonnie tried to convince Caroline.

"You know, I don't really think getting Damon back will help with any of my problems but if it helps Elena, so be it. I'll help." She reluctantly agreed, "So what do you need me to do?"

Bonnie was happy to see her friend willing to help get Damon back. She knew he wasn't her favorite person in the world, so after everything that happened it meant a lot to her. Being the anchor really sucked and having to relive Damon's death was one of her least favorite moments of it.

"Alright so I looked in Grams Grimoire and I found this spell- …"

"Of course you did." Caroline just had to interrupt Bonnie going into witchy mode. She said it just like Hermione Granger did every time she, Harry and Ron tried to figure something out and Hermione would always say: 'So I went to the library'. It was just a typical thing for Bonnie to say because every time we needed to fix something Bonnie looked in her Grimoire.

Bonnie chose to ignore Caroline's comment and repeated: "As I was saying, I looked into my Grimoire and something strange happened!"

"What could be stranger than looking through a Grimoire?" Caroline said.

"I know that book like the back of my hand but... out of nowhere a new page appeared." Bonnie said quietly as if afraid anybody would listen in on them.

"What?!" Caroline shouted, her eyes wide in surprise.

"I know! I was freaking out when that happened but then I started reading and it says it can help us get what we want most in life! So I'm guessing we could use it to get Damon back."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

So that's how Caroline and Bonnie ended up at the boarding house, which now functioned as a meeting place, trying to get Damon back. They didn't tell Elena what they were going to do because they didn't want to get her hopes up in case the spell didn't work.

"Oh look if it isn't the golden trio, wait never mind my uglier doppelgänger isn't here. So you're just a golden double or something like that."

"Katherine what are you doing here?" Caroline said.

Katherine wasn't her favorite person in the world because of what she did to her but she didn't hate her either. They all knew what she had to go through. Being a vampire was all she had and then Elena ripped it from her by shoving the cure down her throat. Everybody thought she was dying even Klaus came back just to see her die, even though he somehow ended up in the woods with her... Oops. Apparently somebody came to rescue her in the last second nobody knows who it was and how that person managed to get into the boarding house but he or she turned her into a vampire. Luckily for her that worked and here she was being her bitchy self like nothing ever happened.

"Well, Goldilocks I came to see what the two of you where up to." Katherine said with a smirk on her face.

"Katherine I think you should go, we didn't invite you to be with us so why don't you go and mourn your daughter some more." Bonnie said trying to get rid of her.

Ouch that stung. Caroline felt sorry for Katherine in that moment. She just got her daughter back only to have her ripped out of her arms a second later. Truth be told Katherine isn't the motherly type but Nadia was still her daughter and she cared for her even if she didn't show it most of the time.

Before anyone could react, Katherine had Bonnie by her neck, pinned to a wall. "Say another word and I'll snap your neck."

"Katherine let her go! She didn't mean it."

"I'm so...ry." Boonie whispered because she could barely speak since Katherine had a good grip on her windpipe.

"You can take your sorry and shove it up your ass." Katherine said but let her go nonetheless.

"Bonnie are you okay?" Caroline vamp sped to her friend as soon as Katherine let her go, to see if there was any damage.

"I'm fine, thanks." Bonnie crooked, her voice still a little shaky.

"Well, how about you tell me what you are up to and we can all forget that this little incident happened, shall we?" Katherine seemed to have regained her old confident self and tried to make their lives a living hell again.

"Just so we're clear we didn't invite you to join us, so don't go complaining about what we're doing later."

"Relax Blondie it's not like there's anything better to do in this town. Since Damon died I don't even have a drinking buddy anymore." Katherine said looking a little sad, but Caroline didn't believe her charade.

"First of all, Damon was never your drinking buddy to begin with and second why don't you leave if this town is so boring to you?" Caroline said, clearly annoyed by the brunette.

"Just let it go Caroline we need to start if we want to get him back today." Bonnie was apparently trying to ease the tension in the room and what better way than to start the spell. Caroline knew that she was right though, they did need to start the spell if they wanted to get Damon back today since they needed the full moon to perform the spell.

"By the way Bonbon, how do you even do magic anymore? I thought you were the anchor and stripped of all magic?" Katherine said, looking a little confused.

"What's with the nicknames Katherine?" Caroline said, getting agitated with her again.

"Oh I'm sorry but did I ask you _Blondie_?"

"Ugh can you just shut up for once Katherine? I'll explain it to you, even though I don't even know why I should explain it to you at all." Bonnie said, clearly not wanting Caroline to fight Katherine.

"Alright, get on with it then Sabrina."

"okay, to answer your question Katherine, my ancestors made this deal that I could use magic every once in a while but I would need the full moon for it. And that works just fine for me because for this spell I'm performing I actually need the full moon."

Katherine just nodded at that clearly not trying to get thrown out of the house. I guess being with them was more interesting than everything else this city had to offer.

"Alright, Caroline can you hand me that bowl over there?"

Caroline stood up and went to retrieve the bowl Bonnie was talking about. She didn't know a lot about the spell Bonnie was about to perform. She didn't actually ask her about it though. This witchy stuff was just a little too creepy for her taste.

"Thanks. Katherine could you be helpful and light the candles that are closest to me?"

Katherine stood up without a word and went to work on lightning the 10 candles that formed a circle around Bonnie and the Grimoire. All in all there were 25 candles. 10 black ones forming an inner circle around Bonnie and another 15 white ones forming the outer circle. The whole thing looked really scary.

"Okay. Next I need each of you to give me a drop of your blood." Bonnie said.

"Our blood?" Caroline said. "Why would you need our blood?"

"It says in here that to get what we want most we need to give away something very precious to us. The most logical thing to give would be blood, for vampires at least. Your blood heals so it's a very precious gift." Bonnie tried to reason with them. But they didn't seem too convinced. A spell that required blood would mean a lot to everybody and not just a vampire.

"If Bonnie says we need to give her our blood then we will give her our blood. It's just a drop. It's not like we have to bleed out for this spell to work." Caroline said and took matters in her hand by cutting into her finger. She waited until a drop landed in the bowl that was in front of her, then stopped and looked at her finger which was healing already.

"Thanks Caroline."

"Yeah um hi, yes I don't really understand why I should do that though." Katherine said.

"You invited yourself so why don't you just go along with our plans?" Caroline snapped at her.

Katherine looked at her with a mocking grin, took the knife and cut her finger and let a drop fall into the bowl.

"Thanks guys."

Bonnie took the bowl from Katherine and started muttering some Latin words or whatever language it was. Caroline couldn't understand a word. They watched the blood split in half and the last 15 candles around Bonnie started to light. It was probably due to the odd words Bonnie had muttered before.

"Nomencitus eu percha ure timàune ini ontre kalechti." Bonnie read aloud. The flames started to rise really high and Caroline was afraid that they would go over to the curtains that were close by. She also noticed how there was a little blood coming from Bonnie's nose but nothing compared to what had happened a few months ago when Bonnie did some heavier spells.

Bonnie unconsciously wiped the blood from her nose and said. "It's done but it says in here that we need to wait at least 12 hours to see if it worked."


	2. Chapter 2

Once Caroline got back home after they had performed the spell, the first thing she noticed was that her mother's car wasn't in the driveway. She probably had to do the night shift, again. But that was something Caroline was used to by now, having grown up with her mother being almost always absent. She loved her mother nonetheless and couldn't imagine what she would do if something were to happen to her.

Caroline unlocked the door. Why anybody in Mystic Falls still locks their door is a mystery to her because there were no break-ins in nearly 10 years. You had to be more afraid of who you invited into your house then who wanted to break-in., you know Vampires and all that.  
She then walked into the kitchen to get a blood bag - B positive, her favorite - out of the fridge and heated it up in the microwave. After that she layed down on the couch, in the living room and started watching a movie while sipping on her blood bag.

It must have been at least 3 hours later when Caroline woke up to the sound of a random infomercial on the TV. She quickly turned off the TV, rubbed the back of her neck, because it hurt from her sleeping on the couch, and went upstairs to her room. She changed quickly into shorts and a tank top and crawled under her covers. Seconds later she was asleep again, dreaming about a certain hybrid, with a little smile on her face.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The sunlight coming through her windows was what woke Caroline up the next morning, that and the fact that her bed seemed to breathe. Wait what? Caroline groaned and opened her eyes only to scream loudly a second later.

"Ugh get off me you weirdo!" Her 'bed' said. Only that it wasn't her bed. She thought, no she _knew_ , she went to bed last night _without_ Katherine fricking Pierce in it.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Caroline screeched, with her eyes wide open looking at Katherine.

When Caroline still hadn't moved off her, Katherine all but pushed her off of her herself and on to the ground.

Caroline frowned, the ground felt weirdly wet and looking around she noticed that it wasn't her bedroom she woke up in. She didn't remember sleeping in the woods of all places. Had she been sleepwalking? No that couldn't be possible. She wouldn't wake up on Katherine if that were the case. Getting up, Caroline started looking around. Everywhere she looked she saw trees. Literally everywhere! Guess that's got to do with her being in the woods, but seriously she could have been at least at the edge and not in the fricking middle of them.

"Where the heck are we?" Caroline asked, turning back around to face Katherine who now was standing up and brushing the dirt from her legs, that as well as Caroline's only had shorts to cover them with. Weird, Caroline thought. She always took Katherine for a girl who slept in lingerie or something of that sort but not shorts and an old shirt.

"Well it looks to me as if we're in the woods, Blondie." Katherine said, looking around just like Caroline did a few seconds ago.

"No shit Sherlock, I couldn't have guessed that myself." Caroline replied sarcastically.

"Then why did you ask, Watson?" Katherine replied.

Caroline chose to ignore the odd banter they just had and started walking in one direction, in hope of finding a way out of these woods.

"Hey, by the way, how come I woke to find _you_ on me?" Katherine called after her.

"How should I know, all I know is that I fell asleep in my bed and woke up on you." Caroline said, looking over her shoulder at Katherine.

"How about this then, do you know _where_ we are?" Katherine asked curiously.

"I'm not sure... but we should walk around some and see if we can find a way out of here." Caroline said, while starting to walk towards the biggest tree she saw that was to her right. Something about it irked Caroline the wrong way, but she couldn't place a finger on it right then.

"Hey Katherine, does this tree look familiar to you?" Caroline asked.

"What... Why? It's just a tr-" Katherine gasped before she could finish her sentence. She sped to where Caroline was standing, close to the tree and reached out a hand to touch its light grey bark.

"Oh my god, this can't be real! Where the hell are we?" Katherine screeched.

"What is it?" Caroline asked, getting a little worried by the look on Katherine's face.

"It's.. not possible." Katherine stumbled over the words and instead of answering her question she bent down and picked up a rock that was lying on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked warily, clearly not trusting the brunette vampire.

Before she could say anything else, Katherine had cut herself on her arm and had groaned at the pain it caused. Caroline rushed to her to see if she could do anything, but honestly what could she do anyway, Katherine was a vampire she would be fine in a few seconds.

"Why did you do that?" Caroline asked, not really hoping for an answer this time since Katherine seemed to be ignoring her.

"Just a little test." Katherine grimaced. "You'll find out why in a few seconds."

Caroline then looked at Katherine's arm, especially at the thin cut on it. "Why isn't your cut healing?", she said freaking out a little.

"Caroline, please don't freak out but it seems that we're, or at least that I'm, human. Again! This is getting really annoying. I just turned back into a vampire, like what the hell?" Katherine shouted, looking really pissed.

While Katherine kept on rambling about how unfair it was that she was a human and how it might have been because of the cure and that her vampirism only lasted so long, Caroline picked up the rock herself and cut her arm as well. She waited a few seconds for it to heal like it was supposed to, but... nothing happened. The wound didn't close and it still stung a little.

"What is going on?" Caroline started freaking out. This could not be happening to her, to them. She started taking deep breaths trying to calm herself. Only then did she realize that her heart was beating a mile a minute, something she hadn't felt for about 2 years. Putting her hands on her forehead she kneeled down on the floor.

"I.. What is going on? This isn't right! I don't want to be human! I like being a vampire. This isn't right...", she mumbled into her knees. "I didn't sign up for this! We only wanted to get back Damon! This is NOT what I wanted most in life! Where are we?"

Being on the verge of tears, Caroline realized that crying would not make it better. She was Caroline Forbes for Christ's sake! She was head cheerleader, former Miss Mystic Falls, head of every committee there was and she was not going to cry. Getting a grip of her feelings, she started getting up, brushing the leaves off her leg and straightening her back.

"Okay we have to get out of these woods and find out what's going on." Caroline said. She didn't notice that Katherine was already a step ahead of her, that she had started walking.

"Wait!" Caroline said, running after her and getting a little frustrated about the fact that couldn't vamp speed after her anymore. "You still haven't said anything about that tree! You seemed really surprised to see it. Why?"

Katherine sighed. "It's a white oak tree."

Caroline's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "A white oak tree? But they're supposed to be extinct."

"Yeah... I know and I have a really bad feeling about all of this, so how about we start walking and find a way out of here?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Caroline was exhausted. She didn't remember that being human was so exhausting. They had walked for a good two hours now, with a little bickering here and there because apparently Caroline was walking too slow, but they still haven't found anything close to civilisation. There were the occasional squirrel and deer but no bears or anything else dangerous.

"Wah!" Caroline yelled, falling over a root. "Oh my god, are you serious right now."

Caroline fell into a puddle of mud and was covered in it. It looked quite funny, telling by Katherine's giggles.

"It's not funny." Caroline said looking angry and trying to get up but failing again, because she slipped, landing on her butt.

This time Katherine laughed whole heartedly and Caroline thought that she had never seen Katherine laughing until now. It was weird. Katherine was usually a bitch to them all the time so seeing her laugh almost made her look like Elena. Trying to be stealthy Caroline grabbed a hand full of mud and threw it at Katherine, who didn't see it coming. This time it was Caroline laughing loudly at the look on Katherine's face. It was something in between disbelieve and a thirst for revenge.

"Oh no, don't you dare Katherine!" Caroline yelled. Finally getting out of the puddle and starting to run away.

"There's no use in running away Caroline. I will get you!" Katherine yelled after her and took off with her hands full of mud.

If you were to ask strangers what they looked like, they would probably say that it looked like two friends having fun while throwing mud at each other. But for Katherine and Caroline it was a fight that they both didn't want to lose, they were both really competitive.

"Oh my!" Caroline gasped when she turned around facing a waterfall. But not just any waterfall, it was a big waterfall flowing down a cliff side then a bunch of other water falls. It looked even more beautiful than Caroline remembered. She grew up here, had her first kiss here. It was the Falls. That meant that they were in Mystic Falls Caroline realized. But something seemed off about the waterfall, it looked different then it did not merely a 3 months ago when she last saw them. There were a lot more plants surrounding it. Katherine was long forgotten while she kept on staring at the Falls.

"Excuse me miss, are you in need of help?", said a person behind Caroline.

Caroline jumped. She hadn't realized that there was somebody. That somebody had a British accent that she hadn't heard in a long time, too long of you'd ask her. She spun around quickly, getting a little dizzy doing so and losing her ground. But there were two strong arms catching her before she could hit the ground. Caroline felt a jolt run through her at the touch of this person. She still felt his hands on her hips, as if they'd burned her there, when he let go of her.

"Are you alright miss?" The all too familiar voice asked and Caroline had yet to look up to confirm her suspicion. She dreaded and anticipated the moment she had look up and see the person she was promised to never have to see again.

"I'm alright, thank you." Caroline mumbled still not looking up, too afraid of what she would see.

Somewhere in her brain, Caroline registered that he talked different. Not that he usually talked like a normal person would, but it still seemed different to her. Too formal, like he didn't know her.

"Are you certain that you are alright miss? You are covered in dirt and your garments are very short, dis something happen to you? We're you attacked?" The _stranger_ said, sounding concerned.

After a few more seconds Caroline gave in and let her eyes wander up a few centimeters. She noticed that his clothes were dirty, but not covered in mud like she was, well worn and they looked like they were from another century. 'Weird.', she thought. 'Why would he wear that? I've never seen him in anything else than a Henley, except the occasional suit maybe.'

"Miss? Can y-" he tried to say something else but was interrupted.

"Brother where did you go? Mother is asking about you!", another voice called behind Caroline.

That was also the moment Caroline's head snapped up looking at the person the new voice belonged to. It was a young boy, maybe 11 years old, with short light brown hair. He didn't look familiar but Caroline felt like she _knew_ him.

"I'll be right there Henrik, tell mother that I'll be right back." he said and the young boy left quickly.

_Henrik_. Caroline's mind went a mile a minute by then. She was human, there were white oak trees, the Falls looked different and _he_ looked different as well, at least his clothes and the way he talks. But most of all _Henrik_ was all made sense now, at least somehow.

Caroline slowly turned around, finally facing him, making her earlier suspicions true. Niklaus Mikaelson stood in front of her.  
This could not be happening. He was supposed to be in New Orleans, doing God knows what. She was supposed to forget about him, he would never come back anyways, she made him promise that.

He looked different. His hair was longer, about shoulder length and he also had a small smile on his full lips, his eyes, those deep blue eyes, shone with concern. Caroline took a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart and her running thoughts, she felt like she was suffocating. She's never had a panic attack before but it seemed like she was having one at that exact moment. Her breathing was short, she was sweating and trembling, plus the hot and cold flashes. It all pointed to a panic attack. But it all stopped when her vision went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay! But if it's any condolence I try to update on Mondays to brighten up these sad days so when I do update it will probably be a Monday!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or any of their characters because if I did Klaroline would so gonna happen and that thing with moon moon would have never happened.

*Katherine p.o.v.*

"Ugh, being human sucks!" Katherine growled. She and Caroline had had a mud fight and she had currently been chasing her when she fell. 'Stupid, clumsy humans! Why do I always go back to being human?' Katherine had just turned back into a vampire a few weeks ago and now she was already back to being a mere human. Sure Katherine liked her human life until all that stuff with her baby and then Klaus happened. But being a vampire meant so much more to Katherine. She had power over her own life, could go wherever she wanted to and the best of it she could compel people to do her bidding. Sure there was that thing with Klaus chasing her, wanting her dead but that didn't outweigh the positive.

"Where the hell is she?" Katherine shouted frustrated. She had lost Caroline a few minutes ago, not being able to vamp speed after her or hearing where she went, she had to find her without her vampire senses. And it sucked. Katherine never understood why the blonde Original had wanted the cure so much when being human sucked. Why be mortal, age and get wrinkles? Who would ever want that?

Katherine's feet started to hurt, there were probably many cuts on her sole since she was walking bare foot, so she let herself rest for a few minutes on a fallen tree to inspect her feet. They looked bad. She was in desperate need of a pedicure which she would get as soon as she found out where they had landed and locate the nearest Asian pedicure place, because let's be honest they obviously did it best. Her sole was covered in tiny cuts which of course wouldn't heal and they were extremely dirty as well, covered in a mix of green and brown. Green because of the grass she'd been walking on and brown because of the mud.

Katherine got up again, when she felt like she's had enough rest and began her search for Caroline. _Again_. That awfully cheery vampire would be the death of her. She was probably the one who got them into this situation, first because she woke with Caroline on her and second because of course she would start a mud fight with Katherine which had gotten them separated. That Katherine actually had some fun during the mud fight would be her secret and she would kill anybody that found out about it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Katherine couldn't believe what she was seeing! She had just found Caroline, who was admiring some waterfall, and was about to attack her with some mud from behind (as a revenge for not being able to find her for about 20 minutes) when the original hybrid himself showed up.

"What the hell..." Katherine whispered to herself.

As soon as she saw Klaus she hid behind a bush in order to not attract his attention. She had guessed relatively soon that they weren't in the right time anymore and now seeing Klaus could not mean anything good. Who knows what year they were in and if Klaus would kill her as soon as he laid his eyes on her. So Katherine stayed hidden and watched Klaus approach Caroline who had yet to notice him.

She noticed how Klaus was slowly walking towards Caroline, almost afraid to scare her, which was odd because Klaus didn't care about other people's feelings. Except maybe Caroline's but that was odd anyway. But this time he shouldn't know Caroline, he should be cruel and try to kill her, suck all the blood out of her.

Katherine stood still, her mouth open, when she saw Caroline do a little jump. Klaus must have said something. She noticed how Caroline tensed up, and turned around quickly only to fall over her own feet and directly into the arms of the hybrid himself.

While the two of them were interacting Katherine slowly crept closer in order to understand what they were saying. She needed to find out what year they were in and if Klaus would try to kill her.

Once Katherine got behind a rock a few meters away from them, which hopefully would cover all of her, she pushed her hair behind her ears and started eavesdropping.

"... you attacked?" Klaus sounded concerned. Like he truly cared if Caroline was alright. That blonde really did have the hybrid wrapped around her finger, no matter what year they might be in. Interesting... Katherine could probably use that as an advantage in case Klaus tried something.

"Miss can y-" was all Klaus could say when somebody came up behind them. Katherine was surprised she didn't see the boy coming.

"Brother where did you go? Mother is asking about you!" The little boy said.

Katherine looked shocked. _Brother_. But that would mean that Klaus was human! Was it possible that they were sent back in time to when the Mikaelson's were still human? If so, why? What use would they be here?

This was _so_ not what Katherine wanted most in life. Being stuck with Caroline about a thousand years in the past was not on her list of things she wanted in life. Why would that stupid spell sent them here?

Katherine shook her head. She had missed too much of what Caroline and Klaus were talking about which her brooding. She looked up at the right time to see how Caroline was fainting and falling right into Klaus arms.

"Caroline!" Katherine shouted not being able to stop herself from calling the blonde's name and coming out of her hiding place to come to her aid.

Katherine saw just enough of Klaus face to notice his confusion and concern, the latter probably due to Caroline fainting and falling right into his arms. She sprinted to them her only concern in mind was Caroline's well-being. She practically ripped Caroline out of Klaus arms who could only stare dumbfounded at her, unable to form any kind of restraint.

"Tatia? What are you doing here? I thought you said you did not feel well? And where did you find those garments?" Klaus said, staring at Katherine open-mouthed.

"Tatia? Who the heck is that supposed to be?" Katherine said, shaking her head.

"What do you mean, did you hit your head Tatia?" Klaus asked, looking ever so confused.

Katherine would have hit herself for her stupidity. Of course he would think that she was the original doppelgänger. They looked exactly the same, for God's sake! But no matter what Katherine would always say she looked better than the original doppelgänger just like she looked better than Elena Gilbert.

Hearing Caroline groan brought her back from her thoughts. She looked down at Caroline who was still in her arms. She looked kind of peaceful but also a bit sweaty and there was dirt all over her, probably because of their mud fight. Katherine had to think quick and decide on what she would tell Klaus.

"Um... My name is not Tatia, it's Katerina and this is my little sister Caroline." Katherine said while mentally patting herself on the back for coming up with this story in such a short amount of time. She also chose her birth name because Katherine might sound a little strange in the time they were currently stuck in. Since they didn't know what they were doing here and how long they'd have to stay Katherine guessed it might be best if they tried to blend in, which consisted of having a _different_ name.

"What? No... I mean that is not possible. I am sorry but miss you look exactly like somebody I know." Klaus said.

"I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm certain that I am not the one you think I am."

"God... Wh-" Caroline tried to say, finally gaining conscious back. Her eyes started to flutter but didn't open yet. She also started stirring in Katherine's arms, who tried to hold her as steady as she was able to, which was getting more difficult the longer Katherine was holding her.

"Caroline, are you alright? Can you hear me? What happened?" Katherine asked the barely conscious blonde in her arms.

"She just fainted. I... I do not know what happened. I was just on the way to the Falls for some time for myself and there she was standing and admiring the Falls. I asked her if she was in need of help and if she had been attacked. And then she... my brother Henrik came to see where I went and I do not know but she had this shocked look on her face. She looked bewildered. And then... then she looked at me... I- I do not fathom why she would swoon..." Klaus spluttered really fast. Katherine had trouble following all he had said.

"Must do wonders to your ego..." Katherine muttered under her breath, hoping Klaus couldn't catch what she was saying, which he wasn't supposed to be able to since he was only human without the super hearing abilities vampires had.

It was actually amusing watching Klaus act so _human_. Sure he actually was a mere human right then but that didn't mean it wasn't weird.

Katherine looked at him and nodded, silently laughing about the fact that Caroline fainted at the sight of Klaus. She would have to make sure those two got together. Klaus would be way easier to deal with, once he had Caroline. Katherine just had to make sure that Caroline fell for him as well, the future hybrid didn't need much help by the look of it. And with Caroline fainting at the sight of him, she was sure it wouldn't take much for the blonde to fall head over heals for the future hybrid as well.

"Katherine? What is going on?" Caroline said, finally opening her eyes to look at the brunette who was still holding her.

"Caroline, thank God you're awake! I've been looking for you for at least an hour! I'm covered in dirt, no thanks to you, and my feet are killing me! Not that that isn't enough already but then you just decide to faint on this nice fella over here! What am I supposed to do? As your sister I'm supposed to protect you!" Katherine said, all while trying to signal Caroline that she had to play along with whatever she was saying.

"Sister?" Caroline whispered, looking at Katherine incredulously, obviously not following her.

"Yes! Did you hit your head when you fainted? Because as far as I know I am your sister and have been for the past eighteen years." Katherine said, signaling with her eyes that Caroline had to play along. Hopefully understanding what she was saying this time.

"Oh...", was all Caroline had to say to that. "I'm sorry _sister_ , I don't know what happened..." Caroline said, putting extra emphasis on the word sister, while wriggling out of Katherine's arms to stand on her own.

"If it wasn't for this man right here, who knows what would have happened to you, Caroline."

"I did not do anything, except catch a falling damsel." Klaus said shyly, shifting uncomfortable on his feet.

"Thank you very much, how can I repay you for saving my sister from falling on the hard ground?" Katherine smiled up at him, feeling uncomfortable herself now. Being nice to Klaus just didn't seem right to her and smiling was even worse. But you gotta do what you gotta do if you don't want to end up dead. Katherine looked at Caroline, who was silently ogling Klaus. Not very subtle either if you asked Katherine. That girl really had the hots for the hybrid to be!

"I would appreciate it if I could take you to my mother, to let her see if you are alright, but only if you want to of course." Klaus said, all the while ignoring Katherine, only having eyes for the sweet little Caroline. These two were pathetic.

'Barf. Get a room already.' Katherine thought. Just looking at them made her want to vomit but playing her role of the perfect sister she had to hide those feelings.

"Of course that sounds lovely! We don't want to burden you with our presence though!" Katherine said, trying to get Klaus attention, which proved to be very hard since he was still looking at Caroline, who by now had an awfully red face.

"I can assure you, you would be of no burden. Let me take you to her, she is the best healer in our village, you will be in very competent hands. We will only have to walk a few minutes to my parents hut and once were there she will take a look at you. I hope that is not too much for you." Klaus said, turning around and showing them the way to his parents hut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There you go, chapter 3! I'm so glad I got this done! I had bad writers block and I just didn't know what to write, like at all, but I finally got this chapter done even though I'm not happy with everything but I didn't want y'all to wait any longer than you already did! Next chapter will be out of Caroline's point of view again, which this story will mainly be in.

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you like it?


End file.
